


Glasses

by Colorora



Series: NWH [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorora/pseuds/Colorora
Summary: This doesn’t have any tags because I’m only posting it to AO3 to share with my rp buddies





	Glasses

The baby was *screaming*. And this wasn’t a usual scream. They’d checked the diaper three times. Tried to feed him. Tried to burp him. Tried to play with him. Tried everything. Nothing was working. And it wasn’t like this was a normal cry either. He sounded like he was in pain. This absolutely broke Alina and Brigitte Payseonie’s hearts. They weren’t sure what was wrong.

Lucretia Payseonie was a good, smart, well mannered young girl. And she knew that with a new baby came less attention on her. Even if she was quite certain that it wasn’t her either of her mothers. She wasn’t quite sure where babies came from. But she knew they didn’t just appear from thin air. One of the teachers at school was pregnant. She got a big belly and then when the baby came she left school on something called “maternity leave”. But neither of her moms bellies got big. And both of them still worked. But Lucretia didn’t mind either way. The baby was nice to read to. He stayed quiet instead of asking what this word meant and that word meant. And he always listened right to her day at school. He was a good baby... Most of the time. 

This was not one of those times. He was so loud. Lucretia had locked herself in her closet to maybe put another wall between the screams. To no avail. It was so hard to focus on her book. It was a good one too. She knew her moms were trying their hardest. They had to be even closer to the screaming. That must have been hard. But she just wanted to stomp downstairs and yell at him to shut up!!!! That screaming was quite rude. She thought. 

“Alright. He’s clearly in pain. I’m not sure where. Do you think we should take him to see a doctor...?” Brigette sighed. Talking over the cries that honestly just made her heart hurt now. Her ears long past feeling affronted.

“It’s far too late for that tonight. If he’s not okay by the time he drops him off tomorrow we’ll take him. Right now he just needs to get to be- shhhhh Angus. Please. We’re trying our best but we don’t know what’s wrong.” She said quietly. Alina didn’t see the need to talk to a baby, however young, with baby talk. She turned back up to her wife. “I just need him to go to sleep before he gets back so that nobody gets yelled at tonight.” 

Brigette sighed. Staring at the baby in her frantic wife’s arms. “I’ll take Lucretia out for ice cream after school tomorrow. She must be more than irked. She’s been a real trooper.” 

Alina nodded. “Yes. I’ll get her some flowers for her room on my way home from work, too. Lilacs maybe. She loves those.” She kissed her wife’s cheek, and went back to trying to soothe the crying baby.

“..I think he may have a headache? With the way he’s holding his head. Tylenol kids isn’t safe for kids under one...” 

——————————————

Lucretia was doing her first babysitting job! Boy was this exciting. Sure, she only had to make sure the napping baby didn’t wake up without supervision and try to crawl out of its crib while her mother took five minutes to drive down the road to grab some formula for when he woke up. But it was still exciting. She watched Angus’ crib like a hawk. But froze instantly when his eyes actually blinked open.

He stared at her.

And she stared back, praying he wouldn’t start crying. She wouldn’t know how to handle that.

He squinted, it looked like he was struggling to see her from far away.

Lucretia leaned down over his crib. Looking at him closer. She was only eight, and even if she was a little pudgy for her age, she didn’t expect what happened next to happen.

The crib began to tip. She could feel herself falling backwards. But more importantly, once she realized there was no steadying it, she panicked for the baby. If babies got shaken too much they could die! And she didn’t want the baby to die. So instead of adjusting her position to catch herself, Lucretia reached into the crib. Picking up Angus, before landing completely on her back and hitting her head. The crib fell to the ground with a sickening crash/thud sound. It ringed in her ears and caused Angus to start crying. 

Lucretia wasn’t allowed to hold angus without her moms hovering over her on the best of his days. Let alone when he was crying. And the stress of that combined with the anxiety and the *ow* that came with the tumble made Lucretia burst into tears. Just as her mother came back in through the door.

Following the wails upward, Brigitte found her daughter and a crying baby sitting on the floor in the guest room. Small crib tipped over sideways. 

“I’m sorry momma! I didn’t mean to! It was an accident and- and- it happened so fast!” The clearly upset eight year old stuttered out. 

“Now now. I’m sure it’s fine. I’ll ask later when you’re both quieted down. Come here.” 

After about an hour, a tremendous amount of ice cream for Lucretia, and mashed bananas for Angus, and a “don’t tell your mother.” Lucretia kept close by a babbling Angus. Still not a hundred percent sure he wasn’t shaken too hard. He was squinting at her again. She’d observed he’d done that at her mother as well, and at the bananas coming towards his face. She mimicked once more, without the risk of the dangerous maneuver this time, squinting back. Before piping up. “Mother, I have a why question?”

“Hmm?”

“Why are babies so *stupid?*”

——————————————

Lucretia was reading a book in the living room when her mother walked downstairs with Angus, setting him on the floor before telling her that she’d be in the kitchen working on dinner if she needed anything.

The now one year old boy toddled over to Lucretia. Placing his hands on her criss crossed knees before rubbing his eyes. Lucretia glanced up. “You can’t possibly be tired.” She mimicked her mother. She learned a lot from observing other people. “You just woke up from a nap. Don’t be rubbing your eyes like that.” She lifted him up. Setting him beside her on the couch. “You look a little homely, Angus.” She poked at his cheek, and began to read to him.

————————————-

Angus ran into *another* wall. *Again*. He fell straight on his butt, but he’d long passed crying about his failed attempts to navigate around corners and walls. Instead, he just let out a frustrated shriek, and Lucretia looked up from her school work. Calling to her mother in the kitchen.

“Mum!! Angus did the thing again!” She got up from her seat for the fifth time since she’d tried to start on her homework. She picked him up, dusted him off, and set him in the middle of the room again, going to sit back down.

“He ran into the wall again? Oh dear. This doesn’t spell good.”

Over the next few hours. Lucretia found it hard to do much of anything at all. She was stuck in a loop of write a sentence-yell from Angus because he walked into a wall-get up-pick him up-repeat. It was only the thirty second time. Because yes, she’d been counting, that she let out a shout with him.

“Lucretia? Is everything alright in there? Do you need help with your homework?”

“Stupid Angus won’t stop walking into walls! I think he needs sunglasses and a cane probably!” She yelled back. 

“Lucretia!” Her mother hissed.

“Sorry mother.”

Alina came into the room, stopping Angus before he ran into yet another wall again. She picked him up. Staring at his eyes. “I may need to call an eye doctor. It’s either his eyes. Or...” she didn’t want to think about anything worse.

————————————

Only a few days later. They plopped a pair of round, thick glasses onto the baby’s head. And it was like an entirely new world was opened up. His pupils dilated, and he looked happier than anyone had seen him. 

Lucretia grinned. “He looks better with glasses on. It builds character.” She remarked. Before ducking her head back down into a book about eyesight.


End file.
